Nuit divers, Fait d'hivers
by Egnirys Chainsaw
Summary: [OS][Crossover Kagrra,alice nine.] On frappe chez Saga. Ce dernier préfère continuer de dormir. Lorsqu'il se décide enfin à bouger il ne s'attendais pas à le trouver presque mort de froid sur son pallier.


**Nuit divers, Faits d'hiver**

_Auteur : Panda desu !! v(n.n)v_

_Genre : Yaoi… Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait un lemon mais on sait jamais… C'est un OS aussi… Enfin, je pense xD On sait jamais avec moi lol_

_Disclamer : J'achète leur CD mais j'arrive pas à les acheter eux… C'est où qu'on clique T.T_

_Petit mot de l'auteur (donc moi xD) : J'ai eu cette idée en rentrant de chez la petite amie de mon batteur… J'ai bien cru que la bassiste, le batteur et moi on allait mourir frigorifié avant même d'avoir pu revoir la salle de rêpèt'… Mais on est arrivé à bon port et j'ai pu revoir ma très chère guitare T.T (qui s'appelle Takara comme celle de Hiroto dans « Just because I love you » Ma première fic a chapitre (Y'a pas de mal à faire de la pub pour soi . ) Enfin bref, je suis sûre que vous en fichez éperdument… Donc, je vais écrire ma fic et comme pour toutes les autres, je suppose que je n'aurais pas de reviews ce qui est pas cool… Heureusement que Taki-chan et Hikari-sama sont là pour m'en mettre T.T Merci les filles T.T…_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture._

_panda,_

…………..

L'aube froide se levait sur la capitale du pays du Soleil Levant. La température ne devait pas dépasser les 0°C. Quelques voitures roulaient déjà pour aller sur les lieux de travail. Personne n'osait mettre vraiment son nez dehors. Sauf un homme d'environ 1m80, deux percing à la lèvre qui semblait avoir peu voire pas du tout dormi la dernière nuit. Des cernes soulignaient ses yeux noirs. Ses lèvres semblaient collées et si un léger mouvement ne faisait pas monter et descendre son mince pull nous aurions pu penser qu'il était mort.

Tora, car c'était bien lui, se releva donc après son énième chute dans la rue. Ses doigts étaient glacer, il avait peur de les bouger car il ne se serait même pas étonné de les voir tombés. Il s'engouffra dans un immeuble où un souffle d'air chaud lui redonna quelques peu de couleurs mais pas encore assez pour que nous puissions affirmer qu'il était hors de danger. Après avoir laborieusement essayer d'appeler l'ascenseur à l'aide de ses doigts endolorie et de son nez froid il décida de monter les escaliers. La fatigue étant bien installée, il manqua de tombé une dizaine de fois entre le rez-de-chaussée et le troisième étage. Il s'effondra sur le paillasson de l'appartement numéro 31. Il utilisa ses dernières forces pour frapper à l'aide de son pied sur la porte dans une sorte de supplication rythmée.

…………..

Le jeune bassiste mis son oreiller sur sa tête pour que les coups frappés ne s'entendent plus. Manque de chance, ils étaient toujours bien là, mais de moins en moins fort et de moins en moins rapides… Comme si la personne qui frappait s'épuisait.

« T'en mieux… » se dit-il alors.

Les bruits s'arrêtèrent. Saga écouta alors, espérant entendre des pas dans les escaliers ou l'ascenseur s'arrêtant à son étage. Mais non, rien de tout cela ne se fit entendre. Il s'approcha alors précautionneusement de la porte et regarda par le juda. Il ne vit rien. Personne n'était devant sa porte. Il repartit alors se pelotonné dans sa douillette petite couette quand quelque chose glissa contre sa porte. Voulant en avoir le cœur net, il l'ouvrit à la volée, voulant prendre celui qui l'embêtait par surprise. Ce fut lui qui fut surpris lorsque le corps de son meilleur ami s'effondra dans son entrée. Ses lèvres bleues, sa peau froide et ses doigts blancs. Le musicien eu alors peur qu'il fut mort.

« Quel con je fais ! Mais franchement quel con ! Par flemme je l'ai laissé crevé ! Meurs pas Tora, pitié ! » Pensa-t-il rageusement.

Il pris son pouls. Il était faible mais il était là. L'homme souffla de soulagement. Il courut dans sa chambre pris son édredon, jeté négligemment dans un coin de la pièce et vint recouvrir le guitariste. Il se précipita ensuite dans la salle de bain où il fit couler un bain chaud. La baignoire enfin remplie, il rejoignit alors le « mourant ». Il lui enleva son pull fin, défit sa braguette mais se repris bien vite, la rougeur apparaissant sur ses joues et une chaleur se faisant sentir dans son bas ventre. Il la referma rapidement, enlevant seulement les chaussures et les chaussettes de son ami. Il le porta difficilement et le plongea dans le bain brûlant. Le brun se réveilla instantanément. Il semblait perdu.

« Akiya… » fut le seul mot qu'il prononça avant de fondre en larmes.

Le bassiste, perdu lui aussi le fit alors sortir, l'enveloppa dans une serviette et l'emmena jusque dans sa chambre. Il déposa des habits secs dont un baggy trop grand pour lui et un t-shirt large et un caleçon et sortit de la chambre, lui laissant un peu d'intimité. Il fut alors tenté de regarder par le trou de la serrure mais se ressaisi et alla s'asseoir dans le salon. Le brun se sécha lentement, redoutant les questions sur son état par son ami. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il pris la couverture sur le lit, s'emmitoufla à l'intérieur et sortit enfin. Il se dirigea naturellement vers le salon où il découvrit le blond sur la terrasse enroulé dans un vieux gilet en laine. Il se mit alors dans le chambranle de la fenêtre.

« Saga… »

« Ah ! Tora ! Attends, je vais fermer la fenêtre, tu as eu déjà assez froid comme ça pour aujourd'hui et les 300 ans à venir » il ria alors doucement.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé… Mais je ne savais pas où aller… »

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

La voilà enfin la question que le guitariste redoutait.

« Saga, si je te dis tout, promets-moi de ne pas me juger. Je suis toujours le même Tora… »

« Euh d'accord… C'est si grave que ça ? »

« Euh non… Mais on sait jamais… Alors voilà, ça fait maintenant… Enfin ça _faisait_ 2 mois que j'habitais chez… la personne que j'aime. Hier soir, je lui avais préparé un repas romantique pour fêter nos 6 mois de liaison quand il m'a appelé pour me dire qu'il passait la soirée chez I… Enfin chez un ami. Je me suis énervé car ça faisait plus de deux semaine que je prévoyais ce dîner. Je lui ai crié dessus. Il m'a dit de l'attendre à la maison pour régler ça face à face. »

« Il ??? »

« Je… euh… » Le brun rougi. Il aurait voulu le lui dire qu'à la fin, voir ne pas lui dire du tout mais le bassiste était moins stupide qu'il n'en avait l'air. « Oui, Il… la personne que j'aime est un homme. Enfin bref… Laisses-moi finir s'il te plaît. »

Le blond hocha la tête et son meilleur ami continua.

« Donc il est arrivé un quart d'heure après. J'étais en train de débarrassé, notre soirée romantique était tombée à l'eau. Il m'a demandé ce qu'il m'avait pris de hurler comme ça au téléphone. J'avais enfin compris qu'il avait oublié notre anniversaire. Ça m'a fait un mal de chien… Tu ne peux pas savoir. Il se souvenait de la date de sa rencontre avec son ami mais pas la date à laquelle on s'est mis ensemble. Moi c'est marqué dans mon calendrier tous les mois… C'est la date la plus importante à mes yeux. La date du plus beau jour de ma vie… Mais lui, ce n'était qu'une date comme les autres… Un jour semblable aux autres, un jour où il préfère aller voir son pote plutôt que de passer la soirée avec son petit-ami. Je me suis alors énervé de nouveau. Je lui ai crié encore dessus. Je lui ai dis des choses que je ne pensais pas jusqu'à ce que je lui dise ce que je pensais vraiment au fond de mon cœur. Je lui ai alors dis qu'il préférait Izumi à moi… » Il s'arrêta. Il venait quasiment de décliné l'identité de son petit-ami. _Ex petit-ami_ se reprit-il avec amertume.

« C'est un des Kagrra? Demanda innocemment Saga.

« Oui, c'est… c'est Akiya… »

« Je m'en doutais… enfin, continue, je t'en pris »

« Quand je lui ai dis ça, il y a eu un blanc. Puis il a rit, un rire sans aucune joie. Il m'a dit mot pour mot : « Si c'est vraiment ce que tu penses, on ferait mieux d'en rester là, je te demande de partir Tora… Tu viendras prendre tes affaires que demain à partir de 11h, je serai en répétition, je laisserai mes clefs au gardien. Je veux que quand je rentre, il n'y ait plus rien qui soit à toi ici… N'oubli pas de rendre la clef au concierge. » Il a tout dit sur un ton froid. Comme si j'étais une sous-merde. Et moi comme un con, je suis parti. J'ai marché toute la nuit. Je savais que si je dormais, je ne me réveillerais pas… J'aurais dû m'excuser, me battre pour le garder ! Je l'aime tellement Saga, tellement, tellement… »

Il se mit à sangloter. Le bassiste le pris dans ses bras et le berça doucement lui piquant de petits bisous dans ses cheveux et lui disant des mots doux.

« Ne t'en fais pas Tora, je suis là, je serai toujours là pour toi… Jamais je ne te laisserais tombé. Tu es tout pour moi… »

A ces derniers mots, les sanglots se firent plus silencieux. Les yeux bruns du guitariste se plongèrent dans ceux bleus du bassiste. Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre. Le plus grand rempli l'espace pour embrasser doucement son vis-à-vis. Son baiser devint alors plus désespéré. Le blond laissa ses mains se balader lentement sur le torse de son meilleur ami. Leurs caresses se firent plus poussé, leurs souffles mêlés plus rauques. Leurs lèvres ne se quittaient que pour aller à l'exploration du corps de l'autre. D'ailleurs, les lèvres de Saga descendaient doucement le long du torse finement musclé de Tora. Arrivé au pantalon, il soupira de frustration ce qui eu pour effet de faire gémir le brun qui sentit le souffle chaud sur son bas ventre. Le bassiste, d'humeur joueuse, décrocha le bouton avant de descendre la braguette avec les dents attisant alors le désir du guitariste. Il embrassa la virilité de l'homme qu'il désirait à travers le caleçon avant d'y plonger sa main et de la caresser tendrement et de remontrer pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Le baiser de nouveau rompu, les cris de Tora se faisant plus forts, il baissa alors le caleçon dévoilant à son regard alléché un désir déjà bien marqué par l'érection qui semblait devenir douloureuse de celui qu'il aimait. Il embrassa alors l'aine puis remonta le long de la verge pour enfin atteindre le gland qu'il pris en bouche ce qui eu pour effet de faire sortir un son rauque de celui qui était couché. Après quelques minutes de supplice, il le prit en bouche complètement faisant presque hurler l'autre par la seule force de sa langue. Dans un ultime cri de plaisir le brun se déversa dans la bouche du blond. Ne voulant pas aller plus loin, le bassiste se coucha à côté du guitariste. Il s'avait que c'était seulement par solitude que Tora s'était laissé aller de la sorte. D'ailleurs, ce dernier s'endormi paisiblement dans les bras de l'homme qui l'aimait. Saga le suivi quelques minutes après, plongeant dans un sommeil sans rêve.

…………..

Le lendemain matin, quelqu'un frappa violemment à la porte. Saga, assez angoissé, mis un yukata et alla rapidement ouvrir avant que son visiteur ne défonce sa pauvre entrée. Il déverrouilla et tomba nez à nez avec :

« Akiya ?! »

« Où est-il ? »

« Qui ça ? »

« C'est ça ! Fous-toi de ma gueule ! Je sais qu'il est chez toi ! »

Le guitariste de Kagrra, le bouscula et entra dans le salon ou il découvrit son ex nu, encore endormi, emmitouflé dans une couverture.

« Ah, c'est bon, je crois que j'ai compris… Tu lui diras que c'est même pas la peine qu'il monte chercher ses affaires, je les donnerai au gardien. »

« Non ! Akiya attends ! C'est pas ce que tu crois ! »

« C'est quoi alors ? Hein ? C'est quoi ? C'est juste amical peut-être ? »

« C'est moi qui l'aime… Lui il t'aime toi… »

« Il a une drôle façon de le montrer dis-moi ! »

« MAIS T'ES CON OU TU LE FAIS EXPRES ?!souffla-t-il rageusement ne voulant pas réveillé son beau au canapé dormant, Il a passé la nuit dehors, il est arrivé chez moi à moitié mort, en larme parce que tu l'avais mis dehors ! Il m'a dit qu'il t'aimait tellement. Moi je l'aime ! Si tu ne l'aimes pas, c'est pas la peine de le lui faire croire ! »

« Mais je… »

« Tu crois que mettre son copain dehors le jour de vos 6 mois c'est une preuve d'amour tu te plantes mon pauvre ! »

« Je…je… » Le guitariste ne savais plus quoi dire. Il regarda l'homme qu'il aimait qui dormait paisiblement. Il s'approcha alors de lui. Saga ne le retint pas. Le jeune homme murmura à l'oreille de l'endormi.

« Je t'aime Tora, je suis désolé pour hier… Pardonnes-moi s'il te plaît… »

« Akiya… » Murmura Tora, rêvant sûrement de son petit-ami.

« Dis Saga, t'aurais pas une feuille et un stylo à me prêter ? »

« Euh… si, tiens… »

Le guitariste écrivit donc une lettre pour le jeune homme couché sur le sofa.

_Mon cher amour,_

_Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Je sais que je suis en tort pour avoir oublié nos 6 mois mais il y a quelques problèmes dans Kagrra, qui m'ont sorti notre anniversaire de la tête. D'ailleurs, si je voulais passer la soirée avec Izu-kun hier c'est parce que ça fait 1 mois que j'essaye de le convaincre de parler à Nao… Et il était décidé à le faire, seulement si j'étais là… ça peut paraître stupide mais bon… Je sais que je ne devrais pas m'occuper des histoires de cœur des autres avant la mienne mais bon, tu me connais, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher… Izumi a annulé notre répétition d'aujourd'hui… Je t'attends chez nous. Ne m'en veux pas, par pitié._

_Je t'aime plus que tout mon amour._

_Akiya._

« Tiens, commença-t-il, tu pourras donner ça à Tora quand il se réveillera ? »

« Oui… Merci de l'aimer, ça fait de lui le plus heureux des hommes, moi ça me suffit… »

« T'es un mec bien Saga… Vraiment… »

« Merci… »

Le brun quitta l'appartement. Saga décida d'en faire autant et d'aller ce changer les idées dans un parc. Il prépara un petit-déjeuné pour Tora avec un mot lui expliquant où il était et ce qu'il ressentait et la lettre d'Akiya.

Le guitariste se réveilla aux alentours de midi. Il se dirigea machinalement vers la cuisine où il trouva la lettre de Saga qu'il lut avec attention, et découvrit avec surprise les sentiments que nourrissait son meilleur ami à son égard. Il lut ensuite celle de son amour et il en pleura de joie et de soulagement. Il pris alors un manteau du bassiste au hasard, mis ses chaussures et couru alors jusqu'au métro qu'il pris pour aller jusqu'à leur appartement. Il ouvrit la porte et découvrit l'homme qu'il aimait assoupi sur le divan serrant dans ses bras leur album photo où l'on pouvait voir sur la couverture la première photo qu'ils avaient fait ensemble, dans un photomaton avec Blanche-Neige et Cendrillon. C'était grâce à un jeu de piste un peu pourri à travers Tokyo pour un Kagrra, no su qu'il avait passer leur première journée ensemble en dehors des coulisses et que le soir venu, ils s'étaient embrassés. Le guitariste caressa doucement le visage de son vis-à-vis. Il sentit sous ses doigts comme des larmes séchées. Ainsi, l'homme endormi avait eu peur qu'il ne revienne pas. Pourtant, il ne pouvait vivre sans lui. Akiya ouvrit les yeux et vit ceux amoureux de Tora. Celui-ci lui sourit et il l'embrassa. L'autre répondit alors à son baiser en s'accrochant au cou de son petit-ami. Le plus grand le porta jusqu'à leur chambre, là où leurs corps parleraient pour eux.

Ow……a……..ri

_Panda : Vouala, j'espère que vous avez aimez… Moi j'aime bien n.n _

_Hiroyuki : C'est normal, c'est toi qui l'as écrite, baka… _

_Panda : Ah oui, je vous présente Hiroyuki, ma conscience… un mélange de Hiroto et Naoyuki… Enfin bref, laissez-moi une p'tite review… Quoi que comme d'hab' j'en aurais une ou deux mais bon, c'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude !_


End file.
